expatslyonfandomcom-20200214-history
DOCTORS
Finding an English speaking doctor The first place to look is on the two sites, Doctolib.fr and Mondocteur.fr. Many of the doctors listed indicate the languages they speak, and many speak English. US Embassies blue book may be unloaded from Google - there is a list of English speaking medical professionals working in Lyon (and large French cities) - sometimes needs updating ... IARC Welcome Pack also lists a few anglophone medical professionals. Some medical professionals are not legally allowed to advertise in France ... Seeing someone rapidly Doctolib.fr and Mondocteur.fr are often your best bet. These sites allow you to make an appointment online. You can search for a specific kind of doctor -- dermatologist, for example -- and choose from a list, perusing each to find the one with the earliest open time slot. Note that these sites are also great for snapping up cancellation slots! They will appear as they become available for listed doctors, so checking back repeatedly can sometimes land an early appointment. Urgent matters Psychiatric Emergencies : go to Le Vinatier directly or St Joseph St Luc Hospitals ENGLISH SPEAKING DOCTORS IN LYON EAR, NOSE AND THROAT (E.N.T.) Dr. Jean-Jacques NAVILLE, 5 cours Franklin Roosevelt, 69006 Lyon Tel: 04 78 89 51 25 Naville-pivet@wanadoo.fr EMERGENCY MEDICAL ASSISTANCE SOS Doctors, 10 place Dumas de Loire, 69009 Lyon Tel: 04 78 83 51 51 GENERALISTS Dr. Dominique FAYSSE, 25 rue Garibaldi, 69006 Lyon Tel: 04 78 93 13 25 Dr. Alain GAILLARD, 30 rue des Remparts d'Ainay, 69002 Lyon Tel: 04 78 38 00 31 perealan@wanadoo.fr Dr. Corinne Robert, 46 rue des Eaux Claires, 38100 Grenoble Tel: 04 76 48 36 00 ORTHODONTISTS Dr. Muriel GALLOY, 54 avenue Maréchal de Saxe, 69006 Lyon Tel: 04 72 83 93 60 Dr.galloy@wanadoo.fr Dr. Philippe H TARTAIX, 23 rue Centrale, 38230 Pont-de-Chéruy Tel: 04 72 02 33 23 Dr.tartaix@wanadoo.fr PEDIATRICIANS Dr. Francois PAYOT, 143 rue de Sèze, 69006 Lyon Tel: 04 78 24 85 09 francoispayot@wanadoo.fr Dr. Jean STAGNARA, 46 cours Franklin Roosevelt, 69006 Lyon Tel: 04 78 24 47 68 ! Consultations in English only between 2:00 & 6:00 pm Dr. Marc LAFONT, Cial Center, 20 rue de Chavril, 69110 Ste Foy lès Lyon Tel: 04 78 25 65 70 Dr. Michel GOLDBERG, 55 avenue Alsace-Lorraine, 38000 Grenoble Tel: 04 76 46 38 41 PSYCHOLOGIST Dr. Emmanuelle NIOLLET, 2 rue Abbé Lemire, 69300 Caluire Tel: 06 73 66 22 34 www.counsellinginfrance.com eniolletmetcalfe@yahoo.fr PSYCHOTHERAPIST Dr. Diane WEBB, 18F résidence Rose l’Haye, 90 av. Clémenceau, Tel: 04 72 24 11 61 69230 St Genis Laval Fax: 04 72 31 04 87 d.webb@free.fr LIST OF MAIN HOSPITALS IN LYON HOPITAL EDOUARD HERRIOT, 5 place d’Arsonval, 69003 LYON HOPITAL DE LA CROIX-ROUSSE – Centre LIVET, 103 gde rue de la Croix-Rousse, 69004 LYON CENTRE HOSPITALIER ST JOSEPH ET ST LUC, 20 quai Claude Bernard, 69007 LYON Tel : 04.78.61.81.81 - Website: http://www.ch-stjoseph-stluc-lyon.fr/ HOPITAL DESGENETTES (Hôpital d’Instruction des Armées, not only for military personnel – open to everybody), 108 boulevard Pinel. 69003 LYON – Tel: 04 72 36 60 00 HOPITAL NEUROLOGIQUE ET NEUROCHIRURGICAL PIERRE WERTHEIMER, 59 boulevard Pinel, 69500 BRON HOPITAL CARDIOVASCULAIRE ET PNEUMOLOGIQUE LOUIS PRADEL (heart and respiratory reanimation), 28 avenue Doyen Lépine, 69500 BRON HOPITAL FEMME-MERE-ENFANT, 59 boulevard Pinel, 69500 BRON CENTRE HOSPITALIER LYON SUD, chemin du Grand Revoyet, 69310 PIERRE BENITE SERVICE DE CONSULTATIONS ET DE TRAITEMENTS DENTAIRES, 6-8 place Depéret, 69007 LYON The phone number to call for all these hospitals (except C.H. St Joseph/St Luc and Hôpital Desgenettes) is: 0 820 0820 69, and then ask for whichever hospital you need to be connected to. You can also get more information on each of these hospitals at the following website: http://www.chu-lyon.fr/internet/chu/etablissements/chu_etablis.htm Psychiatric hospitals : CENTRE HOSPITALIER « Le Vinatier », 95 boulevard Pinel, 69500 BRON Tel : 04 37 91 55 55 (Emergency : 04 37 91 54 90) CENTRE HOSPITALIER « Saint Jean de Dieu », 290 route de Vienne, 69008 LYON Tel : 07 37 90 10 10 Pharmacies open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week Grande Pharmacie Lyonnaise, 22 rue de la République, 69002 Lyon. Tel : 04 72 56 44 00 Pharmacie de l’Horloge, 14 place Vauboin, 69160 Tassin-la-Demi-Lune. Tel : 04 78 34 26 38 Pharmacie des Gratte-Ciel, 28 avenue Henri Barbusse, 69100 Villeurbanne. Tel : 04 78 84 71 6Category:Medical Category:Doctors Category:FAQ